


I Got A Feeling I’m Falling

by sarahlu



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Its Austria we fallin in love, M/M, Short lil somthin, You’ll see, implied things, set during POINTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahlu/pseuds/sarahlu
Summary: Late night mania STRIKES AGAIN. This is super short tho and unbeta’d bc we post like men! Anyways, ya know, its baberoe fallin deeper in love in Austria and honestly we love that for them.Enjoy!!
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	I Got A Feeling I’m Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Late night mania STRIKES AGAIN. This is super short tho and unbeta’d bc we post like men! Anyways, ya know, its baberoe fallin deeper in love in Austria and honestly we love that for them. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

If there was a heaven, he believed it would never measure up to Austria.

Their war was over, they had no orders to move out, they had time. 

Austria in the summer meant the culmination of consummate love. A spark in the forest, needing only a moment to catch their whole world ablaze.

Stolen touches and kisses in darkened rooms of abandoned houses, moments shared on borrowed time. Orders always forcing them apart. 

It takes them very little time to realize they won’t be forced apart, that everyone needs as much of a break as they do to notice. If anyone does care about frequent visits to the medic tent for unknown reasons, about walks by the lake after evening mess that have them arriving back to the billet after dark, nothing is ever said. 

He moves his well mapped path through the dark halls of the hotel, long after everyone’s asleep. If they notice his movement, nothing is ever said.

He knows precisely how to avoid the door creaking as it opens. He thanked his lucky stars that second platoon drew the big stick and all got single occupancy rooms. 

He is pulled to the bed the moment the lock is clicked. Heated kisses pressed to his face, before long, passionate ones are planted on his lips. Rolling onto his back, bringing hips into contact with his own. The slow grind and deep kisses drive him crazier than months stagnant at war ever did. 

He flips them, hovering above and looking down at him in adoration. The hazel eyes reflect his own. He presses them closer and deeper into the mattress.

Clothes are shed and skin presses to skin. The night air is cool but the room is sweltering as they come together in a tangle of limbs and hearts. Suspended in a singular moment where they are the only ones to exist in space and time. 

Whispers of love and promise as they descend to earth together. He never wanted to forget them, their moments together. It meant more to him than any medal, any heroic attention. They meant more. 

Bodies tangled into one as they slept, undisturbed for blissful hours at a time.

And if anyone noticed he arrived at morning mess from second platoons wing, nothing is ever said.


End file.
